Vocabulary
Because of the shape of their lips, tongue and teeth, all fluffies speak with a childish lisp, causing them to pronounce letters such as R and L as W instead. The fluffy speech pattern is the one trait that is hardest to break. Only the most intelligent of fluffies with some training from humans are able to overcome this seeming speech impediment. Fluffies are pre-programmed with a certain vocabulary and phrases. Basic Vocabulary * Awmost Mummah / Soon Mummah – Pregnant dam, usually in an advanced stage of the pregnancy, and possibly immobile. * Babbeh – Foal. * Babbeh Speciaw Hugguh / Foaw-Fwuffa – Pedophile fluffy. * Bad Babbeh – Runt or a foal with color disliked by its parents. * Bad Huggies/ Bad Speciaw Huggies – Rape. * Bad Mummah – A fluffy dam who fails or neglects her maternal duty to provide safety, love and milk to her foals. Can be a dam who sacrifices her progeny for her own needs, or abandons them to save herself from danger. * Bad Poopies – Defecating anywhere outside the litter box or inside the herd's safe place. More common amongst domestic fluffies. * Bad Speciaw Huggies / Wape – Rape * Bad Upsies – Being picked up or carried in unpleasant, painful or frightening way. * Bad Wawas – Any liquid with the potential to drown or tastes bad * Baff – Bath. * Baww – Toy ball. * Bestest Babbeh – Favorite foal from a litter usually owned by a Bad Mumma. Likely to be spoiled by receiving extra love and milk compared to its siblings and picking up it's mother's bad behavior. * Bewwy Sketties / Tummy Sketties – Intestines. A phrase often used by cannibal fluffies. * Big Owwies / Biggest Owwies – Severe to crippling injury. * Big Poopies! – Labor/Water break. * Big Wawas – A lake or ocean. * Boo Boo Juice – Blood. * Boopie – A blow from a fluffy; usually minor. * Buwnies – Fire. * Buwny Huwties – Burn injury. * Bwack Wockie – The street, particularly the asphalt. * Bwight Time – Day time. * Bwockies – Toy blocks. * Bwudda – Brother. * Chiwpy Babbeh / Cheepy Babbeh – Newborn foal that still makes spueaks and cheeps like a rodent.(One of the reasons why Fluffies are called shit rats.) * Daddeh – Daddy, can refer to either the sire or a male human caretaker. * Dancie Babbeh – A foal that tries to mimic human dancing moves by wriggling its upper body or forelegs in an attempt to impress humans into adopting them. Sometimes also done to cheer up its parent suffering from stress, or as a form of begging to spare it when confronted by cannibal fluffies. * Dawk Time – Night time. * Dummeh – Dumb. * Dummeh Babbeh – A deformed, crippled or retarded foal. * Dummeh Human - A person that is being adressed by a Smarty * Enf! – The grunting sound a stallion makes repeatedly when he is having sex. * Enfie Babbeh – A foal sexually abused by a pedophile fluffy. * Famiwy – Family. * Fast Wawas – A river. * Fowevew Sweepies – Death. * Fwend – Friend or ally. * Fwuff Piwe – A pile of sleeping fluffies, formed for warmth and protection. * Fwuffy – Can be any fluffy pony, including itself. Fluffies without names always refer to themselves simply as "fwuffy". * Good Babbeh – Healthy and pleasant smelling foal. * Good Feews – Sexual pleasure, orgasm. * Gwassies – Grass. * Head Huwties / Heat Sickies – Madness, insanity. * Hewd – Herd. * Heawt Huwties – Sadness. * Hewp – Help. * Hide-and-peekies – Hide and Seek. * Hoofsies – Hooves. * Hoomin – Human. * Huggies – Hugs. * Wittah box – Litter box. * Huwties – Hurt, any kind of pain. * Meanie – Mean, cruel or rude behavior. * Metaw Munstah – Cars and other vehicles. * Mistah – Mister. A 'polite' way for a fluffy to address human males who are not its owner. * Miwkies – Milk. * Mummah – Mommy, can refer to either the dam or a female human caretaker. * Munstah – Monster, any non-fluffy creature (can be predators or humans). Many creatures can be called munstas by fluffies. They tend to call whatever creature it is by the sound it makes and adding munsta to the end of it, or by special visual characteristics. ** Bawky Munstah – Dog. ** Biwdie Munstah – Predator bird. ** Buzzy Munsta – Insect. ** Hissy Munsta – Snake. ** Kitty Munstah / Meow Meow Munsta – Cat. ** Stwipey Taiw Munstah – Raccoon. * Munsta Babbeh – A severely deformed foal or Alicorn foal. * Munsta Daddeh – An abusive owner. * Munsta Fwuffy – A fluffy that doesn't look or act normal or looks scary to fluffies; Deformed fluffies, alicorns, cannibals and severely scarred fluffies. * Nestie / Safe Pwace – Nest or burrow that the fluffies consider a safe haven from the dangers of the world. Can also be anything the fluffy can safely live in such as a box or under a dumpster. * No-nos / Speciaw Pwace – Genitals. * Not-Fwuff - A humans' clothing, may also refer to human hair. * Nu – No. * Num / Nummies – Something to eat, food. * Nummie Babbeh – A foal cannibalized to provide food for starving, desperate or just plain lazy adult fluffies. * Nummie Wawas / Yummy Wawas – Any liquid that tastes good, such as juice or anti-freeze. * Nummie-Findew – Food gatherer. * Nyu – New. * Owwies / Ouchies – Small injury or pain. * Pee Pees – Urine, sometimes also penis. * Pointy Babbeh / Howny Babbeh – Unicorn foal. * Poopie Babbeh – A foal with brown fluff color, or covered in feces, making it look and smell badly. Likely to be rejected by its mother. * Poopie Pwace – Anus. * Poopies – Feces. * Pway – Play time. * Sad Wawas – Tears. * Safe Woom – Safe room. * Safe Pwace – Nest/Shelter/home. * Scawedy Poopies - Filth as a result from the fluffy defecating itself in fear. * See-Tingies / Eyesies / Peepews – Eyes. * Shawp Owwies – needles, spiked objects,vaccination, or syringes. * Shockies - Electrocution. * Sicky Wawas/ Sickies – Vomit, vomiting. * Sissy / Sista – Sister. * Siwwy – Silly. * Sketties – Spaghetti. * Sky Baww – Sun. * Sky Fwuffies / Sky Puffies– Clouds. * Sky Wawa – Rain. * Smawty Fwend – Leader fluffy and alpha male/female (male is more common). * Sowwy Box – Sorry box. A small, cramped and uncomfortable box used lock up a fluffy as a form of abuse or punishment. * Sowwy Hoofies – Striking with one's hoof. * Sowwy Poopies – Feces sprayed on the target as a form of punishment or intimidation. * Sowwy Stick – Sorry Stick. A tool to scare and discipline misbehaving fluffies. Can also be utilized as as a form of abuse. * Spawkies – Small sparks shot from a unicorn's horn(Depending on head canon, can be common to very rare or nonexistent.) * Speciaw Fwend – Mate. * Speciaw Huggies – Sex. * Speciaw Huggies Mawe – A fluffy whore or a fluffy mare that all the stallions and toughies can have sex with, without permission; sometimes mares will be punished and be declared a "speciaw huggies mawe". * Speciaw Wumps / Speciaw Thingies – Testicles. * Stompies – A stomp attack with a hoof. * Sweep / Sweepies – Sleep. * Teef / Teefies – Teeth. * Toughie Fwend – Enforcer for a smarty of a herd. * Tummy Babbehs – Fetal foals. * Upsies – Being picked up or carried by a human or other fluffy. * Wady – Lady. A 'polite' way for a fluffy to refer to human females who are not its owner. * Wastest Babbeh – Last surviving foal of a litter. * Wawa – Water. * Weggies – Legs. * Wingeh Babbeh – Pegasus foal. * Wingies – Wings. * White Time / Cowd Time – Winter. * Wowstest Owwies – Severe Injury, often fatal. * Wuv – Love. * Wiggwes - Spasms that occurs in epileptic or traumatized fluffies. Common phrases * Fwuffy gif sowwy poopies – I will defecate unto you ** Defecating onto others as punishment or expressing superiority. * Screeee / Reeeee - Sound that a fluffy made when it's in Pain * Huuhuu / Buhhuuhuu – A vocalization of crying or sobbing(AKA: Boo Hoo Hoo). Similar to how "AAAhh!" is a vocalization of a scream. * Nu smeww pwetti – This thing/fluffy smell bad ** Anything that smells awful. Can also be the fluffy itself. * Wan die! – Please end my life / I want to die ** A fluffy having lost the will to live. * Am only wittow babbeh! - I am just a little foal ** A common phrase used by foals and mothers as either an excuse for poor behavior, or as a way to ( in typically a futile effort) get out of a bad situation. * Wawa am bad fow fwuffies / babbehs! – This water can drown you ** A statement to remind others that fluffy ponies or foals should keep away from bodies of water, or be careful around them. (Aside from being prone to drown, fluffies hate water like cats.) * Wan mummah – I want to be with my mother ** A common phrase used by foals that miss their mother, often said when scared, injured, lonely or hungry. Can also in rare cases by said by adults too. * Wan be nyu daddeh/mummah? - Do you wish to adopt me sir/maam? ** Said when a fluffy is begging for a new owner, when one finds a person. * Nu wike dis game – I dislike this game I am playing ** Said when a fluffy finds a game to be boring or harmful. * Dis am smawty wand nao – This land belong to me ** The land claimed by a Smarty and its herd. * Fwuffy do what Fwuwwy wants – I do what I want ** A statement of arrogance, asserting the fluffy is above authority. * Fwuffy gonna giv yu fowevah sweepies – I'm going to kill you. * Yu gon get speciaw huggies – You're gonna get raped. * Nu wan speciaw huggies - I do't want to get raped ** Phrases said by fluffy that is about to get raped by a brony or another fluffy * Fwuffy am gud fwuffy - I am a well behaved fluffy ** Said by domestic fluffy that is about to be abused or punished * Tummy feew hurties - I am hungry * Fwuffy am sowwy - I apologize for my mistake * Nee Huggies - Please hug me, I am in terrible pain/despair __FORCETOC__ Category:Meta